Starting Over
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: What would happen if, when Amy and Lucy ran away together art school was closed. What if he went to a different school in America with normal people and a prom! Read to find out :
1. Prolouge

_**Starting over**_

What would happen if, when Amy and Lucy ran away together art school was closed. What if he went to a different school in America with normal people and a prom! Read to find out :)

please, please, please review!

Love Mandy xx


	2. Chapter 1

_**Starting over**_

_**Lucy's Pov**_

_I slowly opened my eyes and let the light flood through even then it hurt my eyes. Trying to sit up and stretch when you have a certain blond haired girl laying on your arm and leg, let me tell you its not easy. I glanced over at the clock it said 8:15 that means Ay only had 15 muinits to get up, dressed and to school. She looked so peaceful with her light, shiny blond hair spread out across the pillow and her face soft just above the covers and a cute little smile on her face like she was dreaming about something beautiful, I would hate to wake her but I have to. Grabbing her shoulder I started to shake her lightly but then when she didn't respond I shook more, still nothing so I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to hers and ran my hand through her soft hair and she started to stir._

"_Wow if that's your way of waking me up then my all means wake me up more often" she mumbled opening her eyes and staring right into mine and smiling._

"_Well I might just do that but now come on lazy out of bed you got 15 muinits to get to school" her eyes widened and she shot out of bed and ran around trying to find an outfit to wear today. 5 minits later she was ready and at the door. We hoped in the car set off for school, I could see she was still tired and was falling asleep again in the passenger seat so I poked her side with my finger sending her shooting out of her chair and franticly looking around before letting out a deep sigh and slumped back down in her chair pouting. _

"_come on cheer up you only have a week left then you have that dance thing then you've graduated" I said with a smile, once she had finished we were free to do what we wanted, I wouldn't have to stay inside most of the time, Amy could look like she used to, well as long as we moved out of America because I was still a wanted criminal and the D.E.B.S. still wanted to find Amy for some reason. _

"_I know but these couple of months have dragged, its not like I didn't enjoy it because I did but now I have just had enough, after this a want to pack up and move to either Rome, Paris, Scotland, Ireland, London somewhere like that far away from here where nobody will know us, it will be a clean slate." she looked at me and smiled before taking my hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand and I smiled back thinking of what it would be like, we would be free to do what we wanted and not have to worry about being caught._

"_That sounds great im going to let you choose where we go, you have better taste than me" we looked at each other for a muinit then burst out laughing. We finally arrived at school and I watched her open the door as she looked back and gave my lips a little peck before smiling once more and closing the door and walking miserably towords the grand oak doors that lead inside the boring plain white building . As soon as she was out of sight I drove off towords home, it was always quiet when Amy was at school and there was nothing to do._

_**Amy's pov**_

_As soon as I got in school I pulled out my schedule for today _

_**Geography**_

_**English**_

_**Science**_

_**Math**_

_**Criminology **_

_Well I hated every one of those lessons exept for Science and Criminology well that one comes naturally anyway since I was a D.E.B. _

"_Hey Amy so who you taking to the dance?" I turned around and saw one on my friends Alison stood right beside me._

"_nobody I don't even know if I am going yet" I sighed well there us only one person I would want to go with and she would get ambushed by everybody if she showed herself . _

"_come on just go with the girls as friends it will be fun" she exclaimed jumping up and down like a hyperactive pixy hmm yes maybe it will be fun ugh that means I have to wear a dress, well better get shopping. _

"_fine but don't expect me to dance" she squealed nearly bursting my ear drums and ran away._

_Well the first class was boring and so was the second, even science 3__rd__ was boring, math I think I fell asleep. Anyway I have just finished my dinner which was good compared to Fridays that was discusting, next is criminology well this should be interesting I hope. I walked through the door and took my seat on the middle row next to the window I could see it was still raining outside and it bounced off the floor like a person jumping on a trampoline. About 5 minutes later the teacher walked in she was small-ish, bright ginger hair and bright green eyes. _

"_ok well today we are going to be talking about a famous thief Lucy Diamond, most famous for stealing diamonds but she also stole money up until about a year and a half years ago when she lost most of the money or just simply gave it back to the bank, we are going to be discussing possible reasons why she gave this money back" as soon as she said that this person was most famous stealing diamonds I knew exactly who it was and so did the rest of the class, but what they didn't know it that a certain brown haired, 22year old Scorpio was living right under their noses right this second. I zoned out for most of this class since I knew just about everything on Lucy, I mean she is my girlfriend I should know most things about her like the reason she wants to sink Australia, she doesn't like their attitude. _

"_Miss Carter" (yes I had to change my last name too) exclaimed the teacher pulling me out of my thoughts about Lucy, well she cant shout at me I was still doing what I was told to do think about Lucy Diamond just probley not in the way that was appropriate for this class. _

"_yes miss" I asked her nicely not giving her another reason to be mad at me well at least not today anyway._

"_why do you think Lucy Diamond gave the money back to the bank" well this one is easy not that the teacher will belive me or anything but it is the truth._

"_well she might have done it for someone she loves like she is showing them that she can change from a criminal to a normal person well as normal as ex criminal can be anyway" I said very truthfully _

"_Hmmm interesting theory *Ring Ring* well I want a 2 page essay on my desk first thing Monday morning, dismissed" everyone got up out of their seats and left the classroom chattering to their friends. I grabbed my books from my locker and walked out of the building standing at the corner waiting for Lucy to come and pick me up probley wearing a weired hat that covered her face or a scarf round her head which looked pretty stupid too but she couldn't show her face or well lets just say I would be living on my own for a while. After standing there only moments it started to rain again and still no sign of Lucy. Ten minuets passed and she finally pulled round the corner, I opened the door and she laughed at the sight of me looking like a drowned rat with my hair stuck to my head and my mascara running down my face like water in a stream. _

"_so how was your day" she asked me as a buckled up my seatbelt and felt the car move forward onto the road amongst all the other cars. _

"_Boring and quite awkward in last lesson since we had to talk about Lucy Diamond" her eyes widened and she looked at me in disbelief and shock wondering if what I just said was the truth. I just nodded in return and told her that she had nothing to worry about. Before I knew it we were back home, we both rushed inside wanting to avoid getting wet or in my case getting even more wet. That night we just sat on the couch, relaxed and watched a few films before eventually falling asleep in each others arms. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Well some people might be happy to know that i am carrying in with my stories. The rwason i didnt was because my computer broke and had everything wiped off it including all my stories :( and i had a trip to the hospital as my knee dislocated again and i had to have an operation on it. I understand if you guys dont read my storys but it would be nice and it would help if you guys reviwed too so please try and be pationt (cant spell it haha) im sure i will get better _

_Thanks_

_Mandy xx_


End file.
